This study is designed for individuals infected with HIV-1 who are treatment naove, and is designed to examine several strategies for maintaining long-term HIV suppression while minimizing the risk of nonadherence and drug toxicity. The medications used in this study are the FDA-approved medications Combivir (ZDV/3TC), didanosine (ddl, Videx), stavudine (d4T, Zerit), nelfinavir (NFV, Viracept), Indinavir (IDV, Crixivan), hydroxyurea (HU, Droxia), and the investigational drugs efavirenz (EFV, Sustiva) and amprenavir (APV). A four-drug regimen consisting of two NRTIs +NFV + EFV will be compared to two consecutive three-drug regimens consisting of two NRTIs + either NFV or EFV followed by two different NRTIs + NFV for those who initially receive EFV or by two different NRTIs + EFV for those who initially receive NFV (six different randomized inital treatment options). The study will assess which treatment strategy provides the best long-term approach to safe and effective HIV managment, and also compare which strategy is optimal initially.